


Could It Be

by DeanGirl2Y5



Series: Supernatural Fanfiction Meme [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e13 Faith, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I still do not own Dean or Supernatural. They are both owned by Erik Kripke and the CW. Nor do I own the song “Could It Be.” That belongs to Christy Carlson Romano. I only own Aline and the story idea.</p>
<p>This one takes place in Season 1, during “Faith.” Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Could It Be

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I still do not own Dean or Supernatural. They are both owned by Erik Kripke and the CW. Nor do I own the song “Could It Be.” That belongs to Christy Carlson Romano. I only own Aline and the story idea.
> 
> This one takes place in Season 1, during “Faith.” Hope you like it!

Just because you cry out someone's name whenever you think you're going to lose them doesn't mean you love them. Right?

Aline did just that when Dean tasered himself, along with the Rawhead.

_I was just worried about him. That's all,_ she told herself.

_Lie,_ a small voice whispered, the memory of the shapeshifter's kiss flashing before her eyes.

Aline ran her fingers over her hair. It was just a kiss. That was it.

_But you liked it._

She wanted to curse, loud enough for the whole country to hear, just because of that traitorous thought. Then again, there was that possibility Dean would tease her mercilessly about it if she even brought it up. And that was the last thing she needed.

So what if she liked it? How was she supposed to know that the thing she kissed was a freaking shapeshifter and not the real Dean Winchester?

Now, because of said-kiss, Dean became included in her Hell nightmares, but, instead of the eight year old her torturing him, it was the present her. She had bitten her tongue hard every time one of those popped up. Not hard enough to bite the tip off, but hard enough to actually bleed.

That was something she hadn't done since the first Hell nightmare she had after the fire, after Mom.

Maybe that was why she kissed that shifter back. His eyes, Dean's eyes, reminded her of Mom: warm, full of life, and happiness.

_Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that._

_Shut up,_ she thought before going back to looking out the window. 

Currently, she, Dean, and Sam were driving toward Nebraska (that's what Dean said, at least). The older Winchester had checked himself out of the hospital. The doctor had told the three of them that Dean suffered a major heart attack. Aline had given Dean a stern lecture about the dangers of mixing water and electricity, which she finished while still looking out the window.

“Aw. I didn't think you loved me that much,” he teased, which caused her cheeks to heat up.

“I was just worried about you, that's all,” she replied, feeling a bit defensive.

“Just admit it, Peverell. You love me.”

She rolled her eyes. “You're just a pain in my ass.”

“But I'm your favorite pain in the ass.”

“I could kick your ass.”

“But you wouldn't hurt Baby.”

She cursed under her breath. “Screw you, Winchester.”

“Name the place and time, Ally.”

Aline looked over at Sam. “How do you deal with him?”

“I mostly ignore him,” Sam replied.

She laughed and leaned toward the radio, iPod in hand. “I think I might try that sometime.”

Dean swatted her hand away. “Nuh-uh. You know the rules!” he stated, wagging his pointer finger at her.

The brunette half-demon rolled her eyes and pulled out her headphones, plugging them in to her iPod before shuffling her music. “Fine.”

When she noticed what song popped up first, she squealed, earning confused looks from both boys. She ignored them and began singing the song.

_“I know we've been friends forever_  
 _but now I think I'm feeling something totally new_  
 _and after all this time I've opened up my eyes_  
 _now I see you were always with me_

_Could it be you and I_  
 _never imagined_  
 _Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you (I am fallin')_  
 _Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_  
 _Could it be that it's true, that it's you (could it be)_  
 _and it's you and it's you_

_It's kinda funny you were always near_  
 _but who would ever thought that we would end up here_  
 _and every time I needed you you've been there for me_  
 _so now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

_Could it be you and I_  
 _never imagined_  
 _Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you (I am fallin')_  
 _Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_  
 _Could it be that it's true, that it's you (could it be)_  
 _and it's you and it's you_

_Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives_  
 _I can see it in your eyes_  
 _and it's real and it's true_  
 _could it be, that it's true, that it's you_

_Could it be you and I_  
 _never imagined_  
 _Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you (I am fallin')_  
 _Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_  
 _Could it be that it's true, that it's you (could it be)_  
 _and it's you and it's you.”_

When the song finished, she heard Sam clapping and bowed. “Thank you, Sammy. I really love that song.”

“Kim Possible, right?” Sam asked.

She nodded as she paused her music. “So the Drama. Kim and Ron were dancing to this song at the end before the credits.”

“I can think of two people it would fit,” Dean threw in, earning a raised eyebrow from the brunette.

“Who?”

She saw the smirk on his face in the rearview mirror as he said, “You and me.”

Aline punched his arm. Hard. “In your dreams, Winchester.”


End file.
